Because I love her
by LoveAlphaMalePheromones
Summary: Christian and Ana love each other since childhood. But one day Ana disappears from Christian's life. She is forced to become something she has never expected even in her worst nightmares, a whore. After 10 long years she finally meets her love. Will their love for each other be the same as it was years ago, or will Ana be hurt by the only man she has ever trusted ,too? Find it out!
1. love is a two sided thing

**Hey guys ! This is my new fanfic. This story has been occupying every thought of mine for many days. So I finally decided to pen it down. I will finish my earlier fanfic too , well once I get this one done. This story of mine contains abuse, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. well for the guys who still want to read my story, I want to inform you that I will give a content warning before I post such scenes.**

 **Love you .. Stay blessed!**

 ** _ABOUT THE CHARACTERS_**

 ** _Anastasia : Christian's girlfriend . She lives with her mother Carla Steele who is a widow. She is a neighbor to Christian. She is 15 and is in 10th grade._**

 ** _Christian : son of Grace and Carrick Grey. Mia and Elliot are elder to him . He is sixteen, about to be 17. He is in college._**

 ** _Grace and Carrick: Christian's, Mia's and Elliot's actual parents._**

 ** _Kate: Ana's best friend and Elliot's girlfriend_**.

ANA POV

The bell rings and it feels like everything inside of me clenches with delight and excitement. I close my physics text book and blow out a sigh. Magnetic effect of electric current sucks! Finally this tiresome day at school has ended. And now just thirty hours left for The Thing to happen. I want to jump up and down with excitement.

Tomorrow is Christian's birthday and I am super excited for it. Not because he will turn 17 and I will still be 15. O HELL! But because he has promised that he will make love to me tomorrow…FI-NA-LL-Y

Aunt Grace has organized a party tomorrow at their place for her beloved baby son's birthday. I roll my eyes at the thought. Greys and their extravagance! Grace pampers Christian like he is still her lap baby and any time he's going to cry saying, " Mama mama! I pooped on my diapies…!"

Believe me when I say this. Their interaction is almost comical.

" Hey Ana Banana", Kate startles me by hugging me from back.

" Katherine", I say mimicking Christian's tone.

" Oh don't act like the would-be birthday boy. Fucking Chrisie-wissie Grey"

Chrisie-wissie is the name Kate uses to piss Christian off.

The first time Kate called him this, Christian made a face like a dog pooped on his tongue. That expression of his was priceless.

" So should I act like-oh-baby-i-am-so-horny-let's-fuck idiot Elliot?", I say, this time mimicking idiot-Elliot.

Christian and I heard Elliot say this to Kate when we caught them making out in the boat house.

Since then, these golden words are used by us to tease them on every occasion.

" Oh please Ana, tease me once more and I swear to god that tomorrow Elliot and I will step into the boat house just when you both will be about to fall off the edge", Kate growls at me. Why did I tell her about this? 'How else would we have got the boat house to ourselves tomorrow'..the inner me answers. Yaya! Little ana, you come up with an answer to all my questions. Except when I need you the most, that is , during my exams!

I better not tease the crocodile when I am swimming in water.

"Alright Kate! Let's go. I have to buy a few things for my boyfriend", I say hanging my school bag.

I run my fingers on the soft velvety material of the silver tie. It has oblique dark grey stripes on it. Christian will love it. He loves to dress up in suits and wear ties. He looks heavenly in them too.

The tie cost me ten dollars. It was the maximum that I could afford. I paid for the tie from my savings, the one which I have earned by working day and night in Clayton's hardware store, though more than half of the money my mother takes away from me for the silly excuse of buying cigarettes for herself.

I hope my Christian likes it. If he likes it then it won't hurt if I skip lunches at school for a few days because now I don't have much money left.

Kate doesn't like this idea of skipping lunches though.

" Ana, Christian is stinking rich. He can buy thousand ties like that and their bank balance wouldn't be affected by a penny. But this is your hard earned money. Don't waste it like this. And moreover your skipping lunch won't make him happy", Kate states angrily.

" Don't you dare tell him Kate. I swear to god I will kill you if you do!"

" Okay Ana! Let's hurry now, El and Chrisie are waiting".

Christian and Elliot are playing basketball in the court in their lawn.

Kate and I stand a few feet away from them gawking like we usually do. Christian is wearing a light gray T-shirt that hugs his sculptured muscular body. Under it he is wearing a black three quarter pants. His copper locks are shining in the sunlight. His body is covered with a thin layer of sweat which, if possible , makes him look even more panty-dropping. Idiot-Elliot is also equally handsome. Though unlike Christian, his hair is blond, which makes him look very different from his brother, though they are strikingly similar. Their tall frames bounce up and down, completely engrossed in the game.

We stare at them completely caught in the spell. And then it starts. The craziness. It makes them even more famous among the girls than they already are. The after game!

Elliot hangs to the basket to pass the ball through it and Christian grabs the waistband of Elliot's pants and tugs it all the way down. Out left is a furious Elliot in boxers and shirt. Christian is laughing like a man possessed and running while Elliot is chasing him like a mad man.

Kate and I look towards each other and finally burst into laughter. God these brothers are crazy!

Suddenly Christian spots me and comes running towards me.

" Ana save me from this asshole!", Christian shouts coming to hide behind me. Elliot comes in front and now I stand in between them like a wall. Christian is shaking me from side to side as if I am a shield. And Elliot is trying to jump over me to get Christian.

" You cheater..you motherfucker come here. Don't hide behind Ana", Elliot growls and lunges at me.

"Enough now, both of you", Kate and I shout together. Oh wow! What a telepathy, see. Best friends after all!

Very very ironically, Christian and Elliot listen to us and stop fighting temporarily. And most ironically Christian apologizes.

" Sorry bro, I shouldn't have done that", Christian says in the most un-Christian-like manner. And then comes out the real Christian.

" I was just checking for pink panties. Mia said she wasn't getting hers", with this Christian starts laughing again. Elliot looks like he is going to slay Christian any time but thankfully Kate steps in.

Kate pulls in Elliot for a huge wet kiss. It's a type of kiss that should be done behind closed door and especially not in front of someone who just now blamed you for trying on pink panties.

"Ewwwww… get a room!", Christian and I call out in unison.

We then leave them to it and go to Christian's room holding hands.

Christian's parents have left for work and won't be returning till 5 pm. So, we have whole three hours to ourselves till then. As soon as I close the bedroom door, Christian lunges at me. He pushes me to the nearest wall and we are all lips. He continuously nibbles and bites my lower lip and I moan with pleasure. I feel a clenching on my lower abdomen. It's a type of clench that you generally feel while watching porn. Not that I watch it. okay! I am busted. Then he pushes his tongue into my mouth and our tongues perform an erotic number in unison. I run my finger nails through his scalp and press my breasts to his chest. This somehow fuels his excitement and he presses his erection to my pelvis. I try to rise on my toes to make his erection press into the place which is now a throbbing part of my anatomy. He somehow understands my intention and raises me up . I wrap my legs around his waist and rub against his member. Christian rocks into me too and the room in filled with our moans. Just when I am a few femto metres away from falling off a cliff into the river of ecstasy, he stops. He fucking stops!

He puts me down and walks away from me to the farthest corner of the room, like I am a runaway criminal.

" No Ana no, I have told you so many times that I cannot do this. So please do me a favor, don't provoke me", he says with a pained expression on his face.

This angers me further. Provoke you! Are you kidding me! You are the one who jumped at me and started kissing me a few seconds ago like your life depended on it and you are the one who is standing on the other side of the room with a huge erection, and I provoked you! I might have tilted my pelvis towards you and pushed my breasts into your chest ..but I am not to be blamed. Period.

" okay sorry. It's my fault", Christian says like he is trying to calm down some errant child. Okay I might have said these things aloud.

He walks towards me and pushes an escaped strand of hair behind my ear. " Tomorrow ", he says gently kissing me on my cheek.

It's almost like a promise and its tone does things to the already aroused me.

" Maybe", he says so softly that I would have missed it if I had not been standing this close to him. This time I crack with anger.

 **Well Ana is angry now! Next chapter is going to be about.. well you will definitely find that out in the next chapter. Sorry! bad joke.**

 **So my beloved readers let me know what do you think about it. so please don't forget to R eview.**

 **Love you!**

 **xoxo**


	2. Birthday present

Thank you for your support! Here's my next chapter.

Christian pov

"Maybe", I say as softly as I can. I hope se she misses it. You would ask me why I have to say it when I don't want the person I am saying this to hear it. I would answer it is a reply more to yourself than to anyone else. Sometimes you need to tell yourself what's wrong and so you have to voice the right thing out to make it more real and effective, if not anything else.

Angry eyes turn to look at me. Oops! No such luck. She didn't miss it.

" You promised!" she shouts at me. Her beautiful face getting redder with every passing second. A seething Ana, not a sight to behold.

If looks could kill, my family would be getting my grave ready by now.

"I know that Ana, I promised. But now I am having afterthoughts", I try to reason with her.

"Not again", pissed Ana replies.

"Ana it's just.., it feels wrong. You are so young. Even I am so young. What if we do something wrong?"

"For god's sake, Grey! Why do you keep saying this? Every one of our friends has had sex. Even Elliot and Kate. Why will it get wrong? And what will get wrong?"

" What if you get pregnant? What if I hurt you? What if Mom finds out?"

Ana rolls her eyes. I was expecting it. She always does it when we have this conversation.

" Ever heard of condoms? Just because your friend knocked up his girl friend even after wearing a condom doesn't make all the condoms defective! And you don't have to worry about hurting me because I don't even consider it as a reasonable point in your defense. And about Grace; really Christian? You want to be a momma's boy more than you want to fuck your girlfriend? And more over she got Elliot when she was in her teens!"

No point in arguing. My girl friend is real horny. Not that I am not, but i really want to wait. What if she regrets her decision in the future. I am elder to her, so maybe I should stop her.

And more than anything I don't want mom to find out about this. Ana lives with her mother in rent in a house than we own. The house was meant to be a servant's quarter, but my mother has allowed the Steeles to stay there. Carla worked in a house cleaning service. Since I was born, I have seen her clean our house. But five years ago, a terrible road accident turned their lives upside down. Carla's husband Ray Steele was taken dead and Carla was left with a damaged leg. Carla couldn't continue doing her job, so all the responsibilities fell upon Ana's shoulders. Ana started working at a hardware store. She didn't even earn a decent amount. With that money they could only afford food and Carla's medicines. My mother truly adored Carla, as she has known her for years. So my parents decided to fund Ana's schooling and give them this house to live, and of course, pardon the rent.

But since last year, mom and Carla's relation has turned sour. This is because I started dating Ana. My mom doesn't like my being with Ana. According to her it's inappropriate to date someone who has equal status as your servant. This is the only thing in which I don't agree with mom. But I can do nothing about her hating them. And now if I get engaged with Ana sexually, and mom finds out, I am officially fucked.

I think if she learns this, she is going to throw Ana and her mother out of the house and stop funding Ana's schooling.

I can't let that happen. I keep telling this to Ana, but she doesn't believe me. She thinks that mom won't go this far.

As I don't respond, Ana continues.

" Well if you are not interested then say it straight away because nowadays I have started to feel for Jose. He has been sending me roses since last week. He has even asked me out numerous times. I have only declined his offers. But now that you are no more interested in me, I think that I can agree to his offers because he doesn't make me feel unwanted like you do. And you know what I like him. I really do", she spits out.

Anger , like liquid hot lava bubbles up through my throat. I clench my fists.

" You know I could as well slay him. Then maybe he would stop sending you those fucking flowers. That motherfucker", I hiss at her.

" Huh.. don't you dare slang him or those beautiful flowers he sends me. At least he is better than you! Bye, I am going to meet him now", she barks and starts to open the door

Yes! That was it! That was the last thing she should have said. Now I am apoplectic.

Before she could open the door, I grab her wrist and push her at the door. I pin her hands on either side of her head. Somehow I see fear creep into those beautiful eyes of her. Yes she should be afraid, she chose him over me.

" You are fucking mine Anastasia! Just because I don't want you and your mother to get homeless and die out of cold and hunger in the streets of Seattle, don't say that I don't want you. Don't say that he is better than me. If I said I don't want to have sex now, doesn't give you the right to leave me. I won't let you leave me. He will die twice before you go to him for..", I say her gritting my teeth.

" For sex? ", she says completing my sentence. Now she seems more angry than fearful.

I give her a tight nod.

Ana pov

" For sex?"I ask him. He nods fractionally. He is pinning me to the door and he is seething. I have never seen him this bellicose. At first I was afraid that he might hurt me because I have gone too far. But the next moment I knew that I was even wrong thinking this. Christian would never hurt me. When I was just going to apologize, he spat his hurtful words at me. He thinks that I was going to sleep with Jose! How dare he! I will show him how much I dare! In this game he won't win. Moreover he has broken his promise for petty issues.

I intentionally soften my eyes. I turn puppy-eyed-Ana.

" Baby let me go! You are hurting me..", I wriggle my wrists in his grasp. He is shocked at my change of attitude and immediately releases me.

"I am sorry Christian. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean a word I said", I coo to him. I mean the last sentence but not the rest.

His expression softens. He holds my face in his palms.

"I will wait for the right time I swear. I love you", I coo again. And again I mean the last sentence only.

" I love you too Ana", he says and pecks me on the lips.

" I know. Listen I really have to leave now. Carla must be waiting for me. Bye."

Mom has already fallen asleep when I return. She rarely stays awake nowadays. After she lost Ray in the accident, she has changed. She is no more the fun-to-be-with mom. Nowadays she cries all night and sleeps through the day. You would ask that why not sleep at night and cry through the day. She would smile and answer with dreamy eyes that during daytime, the sunrays seeping through the window, heating her skin, reminds her of daddy. It makes her feel like Ray is touching her skin with his warm hands and spooning her. It is her solace, her moment of bliss. But I have no such luck. Every moment I miss daddy. I miss how we cuddled, how we played together, how he smiled, how … good we were together. I miss mom more. Once she had been beautiful. Large blue eyes, pale skin, golden brown hair and that heart-warming smile. But now gone are those blue eyes, they are replace by red rimmed eyes filled with pain. Her hair is no longer shiny and beautiful, due to lack of care. And that smile is gone like it has never been there. She has also developed this nasty habit of smoking. I plead with her every day, to give up this habit, but she never listens. I know I am losing her with every puff of smoke.

I lock my bedroom door and start to pack Christian's gift. I wrap it with blue gift paper. Then I make a birthday card for him. He says that he loves them. After applying glitters, colors and what not on it, it looks presentable.

After that I study for three hours. I make dinner and then wake mom up. Like every day she denies food but I manage to make her eat something. I have my dinner too and then go back to my room. I feel very tired, so I set the alarm to get up at 1158 pm and then go to sleep.

The persistent buzzing of the alarm wakes me up. I message Christian.

Balloons, confetti, cakes and gifts, I hope you have all of them flooding the entrance of your door. Just don't get too much drowned into them and forget that your girl friend is waiting for you to give you your birthday kiss..happy birthday..i love you baby! xoxo

I don't call him because I know that Grace might be in his room. A reply pops into my inbox within a minute.

Thank you so much baby. And I want my birthday kiss now!

I suppress a giggle. Like really! How is he going to get it! I pout my lips and imitate kissing him in the air.

" Now now Ana baby! Someone is getting very naughty".

Christian's voice rings through my room and I nearly jump off my bed out of shock. He is sitting on the window pane and smiling wickedly at me. He is dressed in black t-shirt and black jeans and looks his glorious self. His gray eyes are shining in the moonlight. He is covered in a purple hue, looking like an angel in the dead of the night.

" Christian, what are you doing here? Oh my god! What if Grace finds out?"

He climbs down the window pane and strides towards me.

" Elliot told me that he will inform me if mom knocks on my bedroom door which I have locked from inside. So no need to worry. Now about my birthday kiss."

He crushes his lips to mine and I am lost. I kiss him back with the same ardor. I pour the day's frustration into the kiss. Our fighting, his refusal to make love to me, mom not staying up to greet me when I come back home..everything.

We continue kissing till we are out of our breaths. Christian holds me while I stand wrapped in his arms, my favorite place. I look into his gray gray eyes while he looks into mine. Gray wasn't a color of my choice , I didn't like it at all. But after I met Christian it has become my favorite. How much I like everything that is gray- gray dresses, shoes, EYES, ties. The thought slaps me in the face. His gift is lying on my bed for his eyes to see! Shit!

I try to look over his shoulder to see the gift or whether it has vanished in thin air by god's grace. Unfortunately he turns his head too and spots the wrapped blue thing. Now I have to give it just now!

" A present for me it seems. Interesting" .

He saunters to the bed and gets himself seated on it. He picks up the gift and eyes it suspiciously.

" Happy birthday Christian", I coo with a full toothed grin.

" Can I open it?" He asks with an excited edge to his voice.

" It is yours to do as you please"

He un wraps the gift and out comes the silver tie. He just stares at it while I try to make out whether he liked it or not.

" Wow Ana its awesome, thank you so much!" All of a sudden he exclaims, then leaps at me and engulfs me into a bear like hug. Trust me , I could skip a thousand lunches for these reactions from Christian.

While he chokes me in his too tight hug, I have a mental monologue about whether I should give him the card now or not. Then a wonderful idea occurs to me and my lips curve in an evil smile. Later!

Christian spares my life and I notice than his face is illuminated with a malicious grin.

" I want to use the tie so much! Just now"

" You want wear the tie with jeans and t-shirt? Be my guest", I say snorting, my words dripping with sarcasm

" Trust me Anastasia, after I reveal to you what I plan to do with the tie right now, you will forget sarcasm", he says and his silver eyes turn dark with some emotion. Lust ? I don't know. Every time he gets a little physical with me his eyes are etched with hesitation. So, it is definitely not lust I guess.

While I am busy debating what he plans to do to me, he bends down and captures my lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. No not again! I know what he is going to do. He will arouse me and leave me hanging again. I can't take that anymore.

I try to push him away and he stops. I can see that he is shocked, shell shocked.

Yaya ! it is the first time I have stopped him. Then it dawns on him to and a knowing look gets plastered on his face.

" I am sorry Ana. I.."

" Please Christian I don't want to go there again"

He sighs. And then suddenly he bends down and picks me up bridal style. I start to protest but he throws me on my bed, shocking me even more.

" Now just keep your smart mouth shut. And let me do what I want to. Okay ?", he says climbing on the bed and straddling me.

" but Chris.."

" Shut up Ana. It's my birthday", he says and starts kissing my neck. Okay I get it! He had let me kiss his face and upper torso on my birthday on the promise that I won't insist on having sex. That was a dream come true, even though after that he said he suffered from blue balls and while I suffered from sodden panties.

So I decide to shut up.

He captures my wrists, pins them over my head and starts tying them up with the headboard with what I think is his tie.

Uncanny fear grips my throat as I take in account his ministrations. Even though I trust him with every fiber of my being, still tying me to bed is fortuitous.

I start to struggle to get my hands free from his hold.

" Christian what are you doing?"

" Calm down baby! I have read about this in some books and I want to try it out. I will tie your hands to this and then I am going to make you feel good."

Feel good? Oh god! What is he planning to do?

I have also read and enjoyed erotica. Some times in them the heroine is in the same state as I am in now, just before getting a cunnilingus.

Holy crap! Is a tongue job on the way? But Christian won't do it. He has never touched me down there and seems too hesitant to do that. Christian reminds me so much of Edward Cullen.

After he is done with the tying part he slithers down my body and straddles my crura.

He starts lifting the hem of the night gown I am wearing and the moment it reaches mid thigh I start struggling again. This time I know his intentions clearly.

" Christian just what are you..", I start saying trying to appear negligent and innocent. At least I can pretend that I am trying to save my virtue even though the inner Ana is performing a samba.

" Just relax baby. Just give in to the sensations. Don't fret", he says cutting me off.

By the time the hem of my gown reaches my pubic bone, I start becoming timorous. Questions like- ' Will he like me? Will I smell good to him down there? Will he taste me there? Will my taste disgust him? Does he like pubic hair? Will he like the way my labia minora is hidden by my labia majora unlike most women?' flood my brain.

Then an embarrassing and almost choking thought dawns on me. I am wearing white granny pants! But now it is too late, Christian is eyeing my panty clad private regions with an almost amused expression.

He runs a single finger on my panty line.

" As I had expected. You are so innocent and cute", he says seductively and I blush all over. His middle finger circles my pubic bone over the thin layer of fabric. I feel a tingling sensation down there and my skin heats under his finger.

He bends down and kisses my exposed navel and then just below it and my stomach clenches as I become hyperaware of everything touching my naked flesh. The bed feels unnaturally cool and Christian's lips feel unnaturally hot and moist. I am not that ticklish but the insides of my belly are ticking in a weird manner. My stomach is paining too, but not in a bad way. It is similar to the pain you feel when you are on a roller coaster or some equally terrifying ride.

After that he starts tugging down my underwear. he tosses my underwear behind him and a weird sense of relief surrounds me. He didn't laugh. So far so good.

He parts my legs and gets in between them. And here comes the hardest part. All those questions of un certainty surrounds me again. His beautiful face is etched with lust as he resumes gawking at my most intimate regions.

" You are so beautiful! And you waxed? Your panties wear telling a different story though", he says breathily and then bents down to inhale my female musk. " Oh baby! How good you smell!"

And just like that, I am drained of every unpleasant doubt. Of course he will like me, because he loves me. My mother has always told me 'where there is true love, physical appearances don't matter'.

He starts kissing and kneading my inner thighs and I moan with pleasure. My clitoris starts throbbing in anticipation of what's to come. The moment I feel this tongue touch my outer labia, I try to close my legs out of instinct. But the vice like, yet gentle grip of his hands prevents me from doing so. He parts my lips with his fingers and the tip of his tongue touches my bundle of nerves. I arch my back in pure pleasure and cry out.

" Wow Ana you are so wet for me and you taste like a rare delicacy. And don't make a sound so loud that it wakes Carla up", he says as he licks me with gentle strokes.

I am not worried about waking mom up. I can't hear her crying which means that she is asleep. She might have taken her sleeping pills, so no chance of hearing us.

My heart is throbbing in my ears. And I can feel my blood rushing to my clitoris from every part of my body. I feel my nipple constricting and goose bumps rising on my skin. I feel like something is approaching, but the gentle and lazy licks of his tongue are not letting me reach it. I raise my hips shamelessly and he gets my indication. The movement of his tongue change.

Now he is devouring me. The friction of his tongue against my sensitized flesh is painful yet pleasurable.

But in the end the pleasure outweighs the pain and I fall off the edge into a mind-blowing and body blowing orgasm.

In the next chapter, something awful is going to happen in Ana's life and both of their lives are going to be shattered. But this story of mine is a HEA! So, did you like it?

Love you xoxo


	3. taken from you

**Dear ,**

 **MandaW4, Julia, daytonalay, Shebert and krnarreola thank you so much for your reviews. And thanks to all the guest reviewers too. I am obliged that you all took time to read my story and criticize it. This chapter is for you guys and the others who like my story!**

Chapter 3

Ana pov

After minutes of vigorous combing, my hair cascades down my shoulder and curls around my breast looking like a mahogany waterfall. Today I have put on a bit of makeup too- a few coats of foundation, eyeliner and lip gloss. After hours of pouting and making weird face in front of the mirror I look presentable. I am wearing a flush colored frock that ends mid thigh and is sleeveless. I hope the birthday boy approves!

After last night I am a bit shy to face him. I blush at the very thought.

When I reach the grey mansion, muffled classical music fills my ears. Their lawn is crowded with people, a lot of them. The elegantly dressed guests enjoying expensive delicacies and talking in heavily accented voices. Everything about them shouts class and money. Sometimes I feel that Grace is right, I don't belong with Christian.

In the midst of a crowd of supermodel like ladies, I spot Christian. He is all teeth and charm, and all the ladies seem to be dazzled by him. Someone is having fun it !

I walk through the crowd like an angry orangutan and place my hands on Christian's shoulder shocking him. I hug him from the back nearly knocking him off his feet. Yaya! I become awkward when sexy ladies paw at my boyfriend.

" Hey baby!", I coo, too sweetly, in a voice I would have puked over myself in other times.

" Hh.. hi Ana", he croaks because I am strangulating him with my hands.

" Excuse me ladies ..", he announces at the ladies who are trying really hard to hide their annoyance at me. Well! Suck it up.

Christian grips both of my hands in one of his, holding my hands around his neck. He stoops raising me off my feet and puts his other hand under my ass lifting me completely. He carries to the back of his house, towards the boat house ignoring the amused glances of the guests and my protests. He is going to pay for this. I blush the color of my dress and hide my face in the crook of his neck. I smell his cologne, which intoxicates me and lulls my mind. By the time we are near the boat house, I protrude my tongue out and lick the exposed portion of his neck( because there is no one here to gawk at us, I go all Ana at him).

" Ah Ana..", he breathes as he put me down and pushes me to the nearest wall. And just like that he is all over me. He starts kissing my neck, my throat and I know I have to stop him, for what I have in my mind, even though my legs are going all jell-o. I gather my last bit of will power and push at him with all my strength.

" What..", he says taken aback. For the first time in the evening, I take a look at him. He is wearing a black suit and my silver tie. His hair is tousled as usual and his face is flushed with lust. He looks absolutely yummy. I smack my lips in my mind.

" Come on Ana.. it is my birthday.. I need you", he calls out in an irritated voice and launches himself at me again. He kisses my cheek, my jaw my mouth. All openmouthed kisses, eating away my makeup. Just great! He presses his erection to my belly, rubbing against me like a man possessed.

" Chri.. Chris..n sttoff..", I manage to blurt out but he ignores my weak attempts as if he not even able to hear me. His grip on my hand is becoming painful with every passing moment and I wriggle my wrist in his grasp. To tell the truth, I am a bit shocked. Christian never behaves like this. Whenever I have asked him to stop before (maybe just once or twice), he has. He has never forced himself on me. Something feels wrong and I really start to struggle, not because I don't want to make out with me, but because I need to know the reason for his strange attitude.

" What are you to doing!?", someone shouts making Christian withdraw from me and I nearly collapse. Grace is standing a few meters away from us, with her hands on her hips and looking at me with red angry eyes.

" Mom.. we..", Christian blurts out , clearly embarrassed, as Grace narrows his eyes at him.

" You..", she says pointing her scarlet finger nail at me," I asked you to stay away from my baby. How dare you take advantage of my son at the back of our house! " she glares at me and I humph inwardly at the irony.

" Mom Ana didn't ..", Christian starts but Grace cuts him off.

She covers the distance between us with long strides and reaches Christian.

" Darling did she hurt you?.. I told you don't invite her to the party. She is just after our money. Don't let her use you to reach her goal." She coos caressing her baby boy's face. I nearly burn with rage at her words. How dare she! She rubs off the lipstick mark from the corner of Christian's mouth making a disgusted face. Ew! This is so embarrassing.

Christian flinches and tries to walk away from her but she grabs his hand.

" We need to talk", she announces and starts pulling Christian toward to boat house. Christian glances back at me, gives me a helpless look and mouths a sorry.

I feel angry and disgusted. I walk away without a second glance at them. I keep on walking till my legs are tired. I notice that I have reached the locality park. No one seems to be here and this thought would have frightened me in any other circumstances. The park is illuminated with halogen lights, but it is still very dark here. I sit in a bench and the cool wrought iron furniture sends a shiver through my body. I take out my phone and decide to message Christian.

" WE NEED TO TALK. MEET ME IN THE PARK", the message flies off my inbox and I sigh sadly. I wait for his reply but none comes.

I wait and wait and wait. The cold air chills me to my bones. After about an hour of waiting I give up. I try calling him but it goes straight to voicemail.

" Christian I hate you. I think we should part ways so that you could continue playing mama's boy and I could preserve my dignity. Don't show me your smug face again", I shout in my phone and then end the call.

I head home, walking through the deserted streets. Tears spring into my eyes and blur my vision. I wanted to kiss Christian under the mistletoe in the boathouse. I wanted to tell him how much I love him. But nothing went according to the plan.

I feel someone at my back and just when I am about to turn, a hand presses on my mouth muffling my screams. I feel a prick of needle in my arm and everything goes black.

A few days back, somewhere in Seattle

" I want her out of his life", the person says with gritted teeth. " I will pay you whatever amount of money you want.. But put her out of Christian's life. I don't care what you will do, just do it."

" I will. You don't need to worry about that", the other person says with a malicious grin.

I blink my eyes in the light of the bulb over my head. My eyes feel heavy and so does my body. I try to sit up, but find that my legs and hands are tied at my back. The memory of what happened to me chills me to the bones. Someone has kidnapped me! Oh no.. what will mom do, Kate do, Christian do.. the thought of Christian burns my heart and a painful thought pops into my mind ' he will not care'.

Just then I hear the creak of the door in the darkness.

" So you are awake." His voice rings through the whole room and bile rises in my throat in fear. The voice is familiar, just too familiar. Even before the dim light from the bulb illuminates the handsome topography of his face, I know my capturer.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Can you guess who the kidnapper might be and who is behind all of this?**

 **Love you!**

 **A/n- please don't read if you don't like the story line. All the characters of this trilogy are my favorite ( if you must know). But this is my story and I can do whatever I want to do with them! Kind reviews will be appreciated but not mean and judgmental ones.**


	4. Where there is darkness

Chapter 4

Daytonalay, Julia, , vamomoftwins and guests….Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I love the fact that you guys are enjoying my story and taking time to review it. Love you!

To the guest who asked me to improve my writing skills= I apologize for making so many errors in the story. I know that it is difficult to read sentences having grammatical errors. But I don't go through my story once I have written it down because I really don't have time to do so. So instead of just saying that I make errors, if you just point some out to me in your reviews, I would be obliged. I will even try my best not to repeat them in the future. Thank you so much for reading!

Vamomoftwins and Julia are appointed as the CBI agents who will investigate further into Ana's kidnapping. This is because these guys have guessed who Ana's kidnapper is. But unfortunately no one is even close about guessing the main person responsible for it.

Keep reading!

" Jose….", I breathe. He smiles, or if you could call it that. His lips curl at the corners, exposing his sharp canine and his eyes shine with a cocktail of emotions. Joy, pride, anger and of all lust.

He looks like the devil incarnated in human form. I cringe in fear and betrayal. I thought that he liked me, that he was my friend, a shoulder to lean on in times of need.

He comes closer and crouches in front of me. He lifts me off the ground awkwardly and rests me on his lap. i writhe in disgust and instantly feel his hard on under my thighs. I suddenly feel like vomiting all over him. I have known him since two years but I have never seen the monster behind his warm and friendly demeanor.

My hands and legs are tied up at my back, so I can't move away from him, especially because his hands are wrapped around me, holding me to him.

He sniffs in my hair and plants a kiss on my tear stained left cheek.

My urge to vomit grows.

" Please Jose .. please.. let me go. I beg you… please.. I won't tell anyone… just let me go..", I plead and continue to struggle in his arms.

He frowns for a millisecond, clearly angry that I don't want him the way he wants me. But then his face lifts in a devilish grin.

" Oh Ana.. I had wanted you since the first time I saw you. Trust me I wanted you then because I loved you. But you betrayed me. You left me for him. For that bastard!", he growls and tears well up in my eyes. These are not only tears of fear but also of anger.

" I never showed any interest in you JOSE! I never…. I just loved him.. always him… not you..", I snap at him. this seemed to fuel his anger. He squeezes me in his arms and all the air leaves my lungs.

Then suddenly he lets me go and throws me face down on the floor. I feel a prick of needle in my arm and I before I black out again I hear him say, " But you will me mine now. Mine to do as I please..".

Christian's pov.( Before Ana was kidnapped)

I run my fingers through the soft material of the silver tie Ana has given to me. I lick my lips and try to remember his taste, her smell. She has become my favorite flavor since last night. My cock twitches in agreement.

" Christian darling… come downstairs. See what I have got for you", I hear mom shout. I keep the tie safely in my wardrobe and head downstairs.

I walk into Elliot in the hallway and he is wearing his smug face. I instantly start preparing some kick ass comments in my mind.

" Happy Birthday my dear brother. I was wondering what you have been doing in your bedroom since the morning. Let me guess… counting the hairs on your balls? Oops! I am sorry bro…. I forgot they were removed when you were born… left you sterile..", and he bursts out laughing…

Elliot is so famous for his stupid jokes.

" Says the one whose has no dick but lips down there… Well don't get angry with me.. I heard Kate saying something like… Elliot…small… down there… boring… sex.. to Ana…just FYI bro..", I tell him in my most serious tone and tap his shoulder in a understanding gesture. I hurry downstairs, leaving behind a very shocked Elliot.

Mom greats me with a bear like hug. She plants her lips on my left cheek and gives me her well known Vaccum-cleaner-kiss.

" My Baby … happy birthday..", she sings for the hundredth time.

"Look what I have made for you..", she announces excitedly and hands me a woolen sweater. It is black and has a single grey band in the chest region. I love it instantly. Not just the design, but the love I see in every fiber of the handmade clothing.

"Thank you so much mom. It is beautiful. You knit like a professional", I exclaim and engulf her in another hug.

Within an hour, I am given a gift from every member of my family. Dad gives me a French encyclopedia, Mia surprises me with a pair of shapeless gloves ( I love it anyway, because she has made it) and Elliot gives me a golf stick. I love everything and give everyone of them a hug…Even Elliot.

I put on the sweater and try really hard to put of the gloves, though quite unsuccessfully. I pack two pieces of the chocolate cake that mom made me, in a Tiffin box, and hurry to Ana's.

All my happiness and excitement drains when I spot Ana standing at her gate with Jose. She is smiling at him like she fucking loves him and he is looking at her like she is a bloody morsel of some delicacy.

A thousand questions pop into my mind- does she like him-love him? More than me? Is she double dating? Will she leave me?

Jose leaves and Ana stands there for a few more minutes glancing at her phone. I want to go to her and tell her that I saw them, ask her if it meant anything at all, but something at a dark corner of my mind stops me from doing so. A painful thought that she will leave me if she thinks that she has been caught double gaming.

I hurry back to my house.

In the evening, my fear and disappointment that Ana might leave me has switched into something else, Anger.

I am wearing a suit that mom has selected for me. I don't really care about it but I think the group of beautiful ladies surrounding me does. I would really have enjoyed this, if I had not been turned into a lovesick puppy by Ana.

Still I continue to flirt with them, my anger getting the better part of me.

Then I feel a pair of arms engulf me in a choking hug from the back. ANA!

Instantly my anger is mixed with lust and love. It's a heady cocktail and it overwhelms me.

I carry her to an isolated place and start kissing her. I hear her minimal protests but choose to ignore them. I want to show her that she belongs with me not him. But mom interrupts us and throws some filthy accusations at Ana. I am too overwhelmed by emotions to defend Ana. I cannot think straight.

I mouth her a sorry when mom drags me to a secluded corner to talk.

" Christian .. how many times have I told you that you should stay away from her! She is after your money darling.. The bitch wants to live in the big house …. She is a who..", Mom says in a concerned voice. I cut her off mid sentence as I know what is coming and I cannot bear it.

" Stop it mother! You are wrong about her, you always were. She loves me …I.. I know it..", I say, my voice sounding uncertain at the last part.

" I just don't want you to get hurt", she caresses my face.

She continues to speak but I don't hear her anymore. I want to go back to Ana. I want to apologize to her for being rude and also for the filthy words mom threw at her. I know she is waiting for me outside. Mom finally finishes her i-know-the-world-better-than –you speech and lets me go.

I hurry to get back to Ana. Shock and hurt threaten to choke me when I don't find her outside. She's gone. She has left me. I register a vibration in my phone but mom comes to my side and takes the phone from me as soon as I fish it out of my pocket. "It must one of your aunts. I will handle her. You go and have fun" ,she says and walks away leaving me behind to fight with the darkness. Alone.

I don't bother to go after her and ask for my phone. My distant relatives have been calling me since the morning to wish me for my birthday. I don't have any desire to talk to them now. Moreover I know that if I get my hands on it I will gaze at it till the screen comes to life with Ana's face in it. But deep down I know she is never going to call me again.

The rest of the evening passes in a slow torturous manner. I have to wear a fake smile to look like the perfect birthday boy to our guests. My eyes remain stuck to the entry gate, waiting for my princess to come back to me. But she never comes. After two hours or so I decide to search for her. I search for her in house, then the streets and then finally the park. When I came to the park, I was pretty sure that I will get her here, but I was only disappointed further. Resigned I go back to my house.

Mom returns me back my phone and I immediately check for texts from Ana. But today is a day of disappointments. My inbox has nothing new for me. I almost jump off the bed when I see that there is a voice mail from Ana. She loves me! I knew it.

I play the voicemail and Ana's voice fills the room.

"" Christian I hate you. I think we should part ways so that you could continue playing mama's boy and I could preserve my dignity. Don't show me your smug face again". Each syllable is laced with anger and hate.

I flinch as I hear her voice. Once full of love, now full of hate. For me.

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I feel my heart burn. I want to cry. She hates me. She never wants to see my face again. I spoiled everything. I..I..

I climb out of the window and run to her house. I have to talk to her. This is not happening.

Her window is locked. I try to see through it. There is no one in her room. A flower bouquet lies on her bed. Jose! Motherfucker! Suddenly my phone rings. Its dad.

" Christian where are you? Ana is missing. We have got a..", i hang up and I run towards my house as fast as I can.

My father holds out a folded piece of paper to me. He is wear sad and understanding look in his face. This has to be bad, he never looks understanding.

My mother comes to stand at my side and places a hand on my shoulder. I open the letter and my world turns upside down.

" Dear Christian,

I am going away with Jose. I want to tell you that I never loved you and that your mother is right. It was always about money. But I really like Jose. Now that he has got his money matters solved, I can be with him. You should know that I care for you and that I am going away because I don't want you to see us together. I know that you love me. But love is for fools. And you are too gentle. It was so easy to break you. Make you fall for me. I loved the expensive gifts you gave me. Jose is not gentle and I mean it in a different way. Just my type.

Bye forever Christian. Hope you have a good life ahead.

Ana "

The tears that threatened to leak earlier are rolling down my cheeks now. Unbidden and Unleashed. I feel my mom hugging me, trying to soothe me, but I know that I am dead inside. I know that nothing is going to be right again. Nothing is going to be the same again. My sun shine, my happiness, my love has gone away. It's only 'her' and 'me' now. 'We' never existed. 'We' were a lie.

Ana pov

Cold water splashes against my face and wakes me up from my drug induced sleep. I try to move away and realize that my hands are untied. Jose picks me up from the ground and throws me on a chair. My legs are tied so I can't move away from him. Before me lies a notepad and a pen on a wooden table.

Jose produces a piece of paper from his pocket and gives it to me. I open it and start to read it.

Hateful words dance around my eyes. Hateful words to Christian from me.

" This is not true… I love him", I snap at Jose.

" I don't care if you love him or whatever… write down the exact words in a page and give it to me .. now!", he shouts at me.

" I will never…", I start to say but he slaps me hard across my face. I cry out more from shock than from any real pain.

" You will do it Ana. Or I will make sure Christian dies a very painful death..", he spits at me and produces a gun out of his pocket. I cringe in fear. No please not Christian. I will do anything. Kill me but please don't hurt him.

I don't reply Jose because I think I have lost the ability to speak, to think, to breathe. I just turn away from him and start writing the letter he asked me to write.

AFTER 10 YEARS

Christian's pov

I fuck her as hard as I could, like a fucking bronco. Her slick and hot tightness engulfs me every time I thrust into her, pushing me closer and closer towards the edge.

I am fucking her doggy style. My left hand has a hard grip on her brunette hair. With my right hand I am pinching her right nipple. Her petite frame is bent like a bow. I can hear her moans through her gag. I can't make out whether she is crying or moaning with pleasure. But I hope it is the first. I want to hurt her. I continue slamming against her ass dragging her into her third orgasm of the night. Her ass looks lovely, covered with angry red welts.

After I orgasm I pull out of her and discard her like she is some rejected piece of clothing. She rolls on the front and her blue eyes meet mine. They are red and tearful. My heart swells with joy and satisfaction. I hurt her again today.

I get dressed and exit the hotel room without a second glance at her.

Ana's pov

Jose rolls towards me and caresses my face. It has been ten years and still now I have not grown accustomed to his touch. I still flinch inwardly when he touches me. But I lie there still, like a dead body, just like I have been doing since ten years. He might be the master of my body but he can never have my heart. I am only Christian's.

Jose pecks me on my lips and leaves the room without another word. I lie there fantasizing about waking up next to Chris. I do this every morning, every night, every moment. I miss him. Every time I try to forget about him, his thoughts grip my mind tighter.

Lily steps into the room with my breakfast. She is Jose's whore no.2 and my only friend here. She offers me pancakes and I munch on them hungrily.

" Oh Lily, you are going to spoil me! These are so tasty", I exclaim.

" Thank you Ana. So did you…?", she asks me her everyday question.

"No Lily you know that I don't even like Jose… The only man that I have ever loved is Christian..", I give her my usual reply.

" Ana you know, your ex is a sadist. Last night he hurt a girl so badly that she won't be able to walk for a week maybe. He has hurt so many of them. The most frightening thing is that they look just like you", Lily says sadly.

Next Chapter is going to be about Christian and Ana.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Introducing Elena

Sorry to keep you waiting guys! I have been very busy...exams and stuff…! Thank you for the reviews..

Ana pov

After finishing my breakfast I go to take a bath. The bathroom is big, just like the whole house. It has a medium sized bathtub and an even smaller attached shower cubicle. The cupboard beside the large mirror is stacked with green apple extract shampoos and jasmine scented body wash. These are the products that I have been using since birth and they have become my favorite. Since last ten years Jose has been buying them for me.

I step into the shower, having discarded my nightgown. The water is scalding hot, just like I need it right now.

I scrub myself with the body wash. It reminds me of Chris. He used to bath with the same one. Another reason it is my favorite. We were so happy together. He loved me and deep down I know that he still loves me. I don't believe what Lily says about him. I don't believe that he has turned into a monster that gets his kicks by beating young women.

I know that she says these awful things about him to make me hate him. She wants me to love him because she wants to see Jose happy.

She avers that Jose loves me. It is like a love triangle. Jose loves me and she loves him.

Since Jose kidnapped me, he has always treated me well. He has treated all my wishes like commands. A year after I was kidnapped, I started to feel like I owed him.

Then he took my virginity. I didn't fight him because he threatened to kill Christian if I did. So I had let him.

Whenever he made love to me, I lay there like a lifeless puppet, not responding to his ministrations. He wasn't pleased by this though. So he brought Lily. He used to fuck her on a regular basis, satisfying his darker needs and she seemed to enjoy it.

I thought that I was saved. But I could not have been more wrong.

I had become some unattainable dream for him. One day he declared his love for me.

Huh! Like I would give a damn about it!

Years passed by like that. He made love to me occasionally, brought me gifts and told me that he loved me.

I became friends with Lily there. We shared nothing in common, except the fact that both of us loved to cook and that we both were Jose's whore.

She told me that Jose owned a whore house and that she used to stay there before he brought her here.

This made me hate him even more.

One day Lily told me about Chris. She told me that there is a man named Christian Grey who has beaten one of Jose's prostitutes terribly.

I could not believe my ears and I still don't do so.

Christian pov

I type furiously on my laptop. Fuck! I think I have to stay back today. I have a lot of work to do.

Sometimes I think that I should have appointed a board of directors for my company. This would have reduced my work load, and then immediately I discard this thought. I like to have ultimate control over my company GEH.

This is the only thing in my life that has not disappointed me, that has loved me like I have loved it.

I think about my parents. I know that they care a lot about me, I do too about them. But they had not supported my decision of dropping out of college and starting my own business. Since that day I know that our relation is never going to be the same.

My sister is a chef and Elliot is an architect. i love both of them though they are a pain in my ass.

Love.. the word tastes bitter in my mouth. Since that bitch it has always meant betrayal to me. Almost every night I dream about her. Her powdery blue eyes that had once bewitched me haunt my thoughts now. In my dream, I see her with him, Jose.

His face is a blur now, not that I want to remember him. But I remember her; every crevice of her beautiful face chokes me in my dreams.

The year she left, I had been lost without her. I became poignant to incense to poignant. My grades were deteriorating and my parents were not pleased.

Then I met her. She was like a drop of hope in the dreary desert that my heart has become.

Elena.

She introduced me to BDSM. I grin as I remember one of our sessions that had taken place years ago.

Eight years earlier

She ties my hands over my head with the karabiner. The filament ropes chafe against my skin and add to my arousal. My cock is jutted in front of me; red, angry and ignored. I want her hands on it but I don't dare to utter a word.

My mouth is gagged with the ball gag. She rises on her toes and licks my parted lips. I moan.

" Hush.. Christian", she warns sardonically.

She steps back as I feed onto the sight of her delectable body.

She is wearing a tight black corset that starts under her breasts and end over her pubic bone. Her fake tits are pushed up due to the underwire of the corset and they look edible.

Her bare pussy is glistening with arousal and I know that she will need a favor soon.

Her red stained lips curve in a teasing smile.

" Did I give you the permission to look at me sweetheart?"

" No mistress, I am sorry"

She raises the cane she is holding in her hand and flicks my dick with it. I gasp and jump with the sudden pain which has a promise of pleasure in it. She taps on my erection with it and then does the same with my balls.

It is just not painful.

Then she steps behind me and hits me five times with the cane. Hard.

I cry through the gag but she shushes me.

Then she exits the room for a minute. I squirm in anticipation. She returns wearing a large black strap on. Fuck this is going to be hard. She rises on her toes and undoes my restrains.

" Kneel and suck it right now", she commands and I immediately fall to my knees.

I suck on the silicon cock unwillingly. She holds my head and chokes me with it. After a minute or two she orders me to lean by the couch there.

She lubricates me and enters me with a hard thrust. Fuck it burns.

But after a few seconds the pain disappears and the only thing left is pleasure. I moan and groan while she fucks me into oblivion.

Present day

My phone rings and Elena's name flashes on it. About time! I roll my eyes.

" Elena"

" Christian! My goodness.. what the fuck have you done to that girl!", Elena shouts in my ears.

Not again!

" Shut up Elena! I really don't have time for this right now! Double the dollars and leave me the fuck alone!", I yell back at her.

" Christian! Sweetheart I really think that you should find that girl and kill her. Hurt her, not other women who resemble her. It is just getting worse every day. Satisfy your grievances and just get over with it. And another thing don't you dare hang up on me!"

I hang up.

Jesus! This woman thinks that she is my boss! Well fuck her. I pay her thousands of dollars to fetch me blue eyed brunette whores and she has the nerve to snap back at me!

And moreover she always advises me to find Ana and kill her. Do I hate Ana that much? Will I be able to hurt her when I get my hands on her?

Time will tell.

Thank you for reading! I hope you hate CG right now!


	6. Finally

I am extremely sorry for the late update.

Daytonalay .. yeah you are right that he truly loves her but circumstances change people.

Joan.. yeah maybe a part of him does… I hate Jose too but he has kept Ana like his queen..

Loveisforforever…Hate him but don't hate him…*love emoticons *

Karynthesnake….i completely agree

Guest… he will definitely find out…but not through Lily..

Harleymaria...thank you sweetheart

Julia…Be on my side and keep motivating.

This one is for all you guys!

Ana pov

Lily comes rushing through the door when I am painting my nails with a pink nail polish.

" Ana, hurry get naked and kneel on the bed, Jose is on his way", she shouts, breathless.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I roll my eyes at her.

" And why on earth should I do that, sweetheart?", I ask sardonically.

" It is his order, he is in a bad mood Ana, just fucking do it", she practically shouts at me.

" Well fuck him and his mood swings… just go now.. and shut the door behind you", I tell her without looking. Yes, I am being short to her because in the morning she had said those awful things about Chris. She has to apologize for that!

And moreover I never obey Jose, and fortunately he has accepted this fact.

" Alright Ana, I was just doing my job.. but it would be", I cut her mid-sentence," Do you have red nail polish?"

She glares at me and stomps out of the room.

Yeah I am not the soft spoken Ana you have met before. My past has turned me into a bitch.

Suddenly the door opens again Jose walks in with an excited smile.

He takes my getup and his smile changes into a frown.

" Lily didn't inform you?"He asks.

" Yeah she did, but I don't want to". I reply back, irritated.

" That is not up to you", and I can see that his control on his temper is slowly slipping away.

" Fuck you. Leave me alone." I order him.

Actually Jose asking me to wait for him undressed and his being angry at my disobedience is something new.

Though he has asked me a number of times to have sex with him but he has never forced me to do the same. So we have not had sex for about nine years. And today he is being totally weird.

I hear a low growl from the other side of the room and my eyes are automatically lifted to look at the source.

Jose's eyes are burning with rage and at this moment I realize that I have never seen him this angry.

"' You still think of him don't you?" He asks gritting his teeth.

" I do and I will, till my last breath", I snort.

" I am so much better than him. He is an animal. A monster. He is incapable of loving you. He is incapable from loving anyone. That selfish son-of-a-bitch..", he shouts and then his voice suddenly breaks.

" Jose you have no right..", I start to say but he cuts me off.

" I don't have the fucking right! He.. he.. beat the shit out of Millie that night . She is in so much pain. So much..", he succumbs to his tears.

Millie is Jose's cousin and his only family. He claims to love her but let me tell you that she is a whore too. She works for Jose. Huh!

If he would have loved her truly, he would never have engaged her in this profession.

And moreover I know that he is faking it. Chris would never even think of doing that. I know that he has a big heart that he is incapable of such cruelty and inhumanity.

" Go and shed your crocodile tears somewhere else Jose! And don't you dare say these awful things about him!" I shout at him.

" You fucking think that I am lying to you! You think that he is a fucking saint! He is a criminal Ana. A fucking criminal. He pays thousands of dollars to our whores and so he thinks that he owns us. We can't kick his ass because he is a goddamn billionaire and has political support. Otherwise I would have fucking.." He clenches his jaw.

" You know what Jose , go and shove your lies up your ass because I am not buying them. And now leave me the fuck alone!" I grit my teeth.

" You bitch!" He suddenly leaps towards me and I quickly get off the bed to get away from him.

Our heated conversation is interrupted by Jose's ringtone.

He continues to glare at me and fishes his phone out of his pocket.

" Yes?" His angered expression changes to one of fear and then returns back to angry. Ballistic!

" He wants one again! He nearly killed her! YES I Do! Okay I will see. Yes definitely. Okay mam." He hangs up and he looks visibly tensed.

He looks at me and suddenly a malicious grin appears on his face.

He walks out of the room and I sigh, relieved. Thank god for that phone call.

But my happiness doesn't last long. He walks in carrying some clothes in his hands.

He holds them out to me. It is a black corset-one piece and a black mask kind of thing. It is more like a balaclava with an opening in the mouth region.

" Wear these", he orders.

"Have you completely lost it? Did you hit your head or something?" I pretend to look concerned.

" Trust me Ana, my head is alright. But yours isn't. You need a hit on your head to see the things the way they are. You need to get out of your little wonderland and face the hell", he states.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that it is your birthday next week and I want to give you the best gift of your life. Your life is going to change after that. And so is mine. I know that this is going to be a little hard for you. But this is the only way", he tells me and he has the nerve to look concerned.

" I don't understand Jose. How come wearing this slutty dress will change my life?" I ask him and now I agree that I am a bit afraid.

" No no no.." he shakes his head.

Suddenly he looks at his watch and says," Hurry Ana! He doesn't like to wait!"

" Who doesn't like to wait?"

" Why sweetheart! Christian Grey." He says wickedly and my legs go all jell-o.

Thank you for reading! Share your thoughts!


	7. Will it be worth the wait?

Thank you dutch potterfan, daytonalay and Julia for your love.

Daytonalay.. have missed you guys too…CG's reaction will be in the next chapter…which will be uploaded soon. I hope it won't be disappointing for you!

Julia.. true colours… let's see..* Cheshire cat grin*

Check it out!

Oh my god! Oh my god ! I am really going to meet him!

Right now I am in a state of hysteria. I feel an excited ache in my stomach and everything that I have consumed since the morning threatens to come out of my mouth. My knees are buckling and my eyes are losing focus. In my mind I am doing tango with Chris. I think I catch a hint of jealousy in Jose's face but I really don't care. I engulf him in a bear like hug and squeeze him against myself.

" Thank you so much Jose… I cannot say ..thank you", I manage to blurt out between my tears and laughter.

He undoes my arms from around his neck and holds me at his arm length.

" I am sorry Ana… I am so sorry.. just know that I will always love you.. This is for your own good.. you have to know.. the truth." He says sadly.

" oh please.. whatever.. just take me to him already", I beg him.

" Yeah, just wear that dress", he says regaining his terse look.

" I don't want to meet him wearing this.. and a mask.. excuse me!"

" For god's sake Ana.. it is how he takes his whores. And you have to wear the mask.. Just do it otherwise you are not going anywhere!" And now his features are marred with irritation and anger.

" Alright", I agree with him because right now I could kill someone for meeting Chris.

Twenty minutes later

I work out the tangles from my long hair and tie it up into a high ponytail. I apply a little makeup, especially to bring some color to my pale cheeks. But today I don't think that I need any artificial color in my cheeks because they are already blushing. It is one of the many effects of Christian Grey.

I apply extra mascara to my eyes and an extra layer of lip gloss to my lips.

Now I look ready to meet him after ten years of waiting.

The thought brings with it a sharp pang of pain to my broken heart and tears threaten to escape my eyes.

The door opens and Jose steps in.

He takes in my look and his terse look suddenly switches to the one of lust.

And honestly I don't blame him.

The dress he has given me does little to cover my breasts and its underwire gives them a push-up bra effect. The abdomen region of the dress is black net which ends just over my pubic bone. The lower portion of it is like a black panty. Someone has eclectic taste.

" You look wow Ana", he breathes.

" Whatever.. just take me to him!"

" Come here", he orders and for the first time in my life I actually listen to him.

He picks up the black leather mask from the bed and pulls it down my face. The shitty piece of clothing only leaves my lips and eyes visible. There are even small holes in the nostril region for breathing.

Jose pulls out my ponytail from an opening in the back. I look at myself in the mirror.

Holy crap! It's almost like a helmet and I am unrecognizable.

I wear the black heels that he has brought for me and I am ready to go.

I climb in a red Audi and Jose leaves my side with a best of luck. A middle aged man is driving the car and he hands me a ball gag and a pair of handcuff. I try to ask him a number of questions but he ignores all of them. He is all business.

The car pulls over near a tall glass building. The words ExoticX written at its entrance glow a bright yellow in the darkness of the night.

Christian Grey is definitely stinking rich. The thought makes me smile proudly.

I am pulled out of the car by the stern looking driver. He ties the ball gag around my mouth and ties my hands behind my back without any preamble or mercy.

I am taken in through the back door. The elevator stops in the 30th floor and I am dragged into a dark lobby and then to a room. The man orders me to sit on the bed and then he goes out closing the door behind him.

The room is a well furnished-all-white-marble-expensive-furniture-luxury-king-size-bed-suite and I have to admit that I could have jumped up and down on this feathery soft bed in any other circumstances. By looking at the handcuffs attached to the ceiling and to the four corners of the bed, I don't think that this is a regular hotel.

Then a horrible thought comes uninvited to my mind. What if Lily and Jose were saying the truth? What if Chris has really turned into a bad guy? No no.. I am being crazy. No, not my Christian. He was just too good to be true. I know when he walks in, he will un tie me and take me with him. I will tell him about Jose and then he will beat him into a pulp. I wonder if he has grown a beard or if he is clean shaved. I know he will look good either ways. Maybe he will kiss me when he sees me for the first time in these ten years or maybe he will just hold me against himself. Maybe he will propose for marriage! My face heats at the thought. I will definitely disagree in the beginning, but then when he begs me, I will give him a big kiss and say yes.

He will be so happy! The thought makes me giggle, and my daydream breaks because I am made aware of the gag in my mouth. The deathly silence of the whole room is disrupted by two things in succession. First my muffled giggle and next the sound of the door opening.

Thank you for reading! Next one coming soon! What do you think is gonna happen?


	8. Love is a one sided thing

Thank you daytonalay, Joan goldman, guest acb, JT, Tammi, Lemma and all others for your love!

I understand the fact that some of you think that Ana is being stupid. I want to clarify your doubts regarding Ana's character before starting this chapter.

 _Why Ana didn't remove her mask?_

Jose's had told her that he won't take her to Christian if she didn't follow the dress code. If she would have taken off the mask in the car, then the driver would simply have made her wear it again. This is because Christian takes her whores in that way. He only orders the blue eyes and brown hair to be visible, so that they would just like Ana. When Ana was waiting for him in the room, she couldn't take her mask off, because her hands were tied.

 _Why Ana was seeing ponies and fairies instead of doubting Christian?_

Ana was madly in love with Christian when she was taken away from him. She remembers him as the kind, honest, caring, thoughtful and loving guy he was. She has been living on these memories since ten years. But now her kidnapper and so called friend, who is actually the kidnapper's puppet, try to convince her that Christian has turned into a monster. How do think that she is going to believe them! They have no proofs to state their point. Moreover Ana knows that Jose hates Christian. So she has no reason to believe them.

 _Why Ana didn't question the costume in the first place?_

Well, ten years of waiting has taken her desire to meet Christian to a whole new level. She admits that she will even kill someone to do so. That is why she doesn't think about the pros and cons of wearing that attire. She thinks that this might be her last chance to get back to her old life.

I hope that your questions are answered now.

By the way guys, I have changed the title of the first chapter of this fan fiction into 'love is a two sided thing'…. Well this is in contrast with this chapter named ' love is a one sided thing'

 **Warning: verbal abuse ahead(though not much)!**

 **You have been warned. If you don't like, then don't read. Don't give me shit in your reviews.**

There you go!

My heart stops. I think I just got a heart attack!

I have imagined this meet several times in the last ten years. But none of my imaginations have done justice to the reality. I have always wondered if he has kept a beard or not, but I have always wondered and dreamed everything about the face he had had ten years ago. I had never laid stress on the thought that he might have grown up too, like me.

Christian has changed so fucking much! I think he has grown even taller and a lot more muscular. The outline of his abs and biceps are visible through his white shirt. He is wearing black jeans and black leather shoes. His face has lost all of its innocence but has become even handsomer, if that was possible. His lips have become pouty and even more alluring. The thing in him that attracts me the most are his grey eyes. They have become stormy and sad. His face has lost that boyish charm, gentleness and humor that had once made me fall in love with him. He looks like the fallen angel who has turned into something wrong, something evil.

Tears prick the back of my eyes. I want to jump into his arms, hug him so tightly that his sad eyes fill with humor and happiness. I love you so much Chris.

I see his lips moving, but I am busy gawking at him and drooling over him, so I don't register what he is saying.

" I fucking asked you to kneel on the bed you bitch! Just fucking do it!", his angry voice breaks through the silence of the room and I hear the shattering of my dreams.

He surely has changed. Is he really the tormenter that Jose claims he is? Is he going to… no please! He is not going to hurt me, is he?

Wait Ana! Don't be so judgmental!

So I obey his order. He pours wine from the bottle (I think he carried in with him) into an expensive looking cut glass kept in the table beside the bed. My heart is pounding in my chest and my skin suddenly feels too warm. His presence in the room is certainly having an effect on me.

Next he walks towards me and climbs up on the bed, facing me. He lifts up my face to look into my eyes.

I hear him gasp. " Your eyes look so similar to hers.. just the exact shade of blue", he says, his eyes full of love and awe. He holds my chin and caresses my cheek with his thumb.

I drown in the intoxicating smell of his cologne, which luckily, is still the same as before.

In the same moment when I think that he is going to kiss me, he slaps me hard across my face and I nearly fall off the bed. But he catches me.

Tears roll down my face, and my mind fills with the disturbing thoughts that I have been trying to keep at bay. I have changed him into this monster. Jose and Lily were right about him.

My Christian is gone! Gone is his love filled eyes, they are replaced by angry ones, that are now glaring down at me.

Suddenly the room fills with his laughter.

" Aww baby! Did I hurt you? Tell me Ana! Does it even equal to half the amount of pain you have caused me? No Ana! But now I am going to give you the taste of your own medicine! You slut", he spits these hurtful words at me.

I am shell shocked! How does he know that I am Ana? And why doesn't he remove my mask and my gag if he does?

" I am going to belt you real hard Anastasia and you will cry for mercy. But I will show you none. Then I am going to fuck you till you don't feel your pussy anymore! Walk anymore! Yes baby just like the last time…so did you have fun the last time? I hope you didn't ", he says in a cold frightening voice as he climbs off the bed.

Oh my god! The realization dawns on me that he calls each one of his whores with the same name, Ana.

I have to stop him, talk to him!

Please Christian stop! It is me! Ana. I am the real Ana, your Ana. I never left you baby. It was Jose's evil plan. He kidnapped me. I tell him.

But all that comes out through the gag is," mmmff kkff mmmmfff". This gag is too tight to speak through. Fuck the driver!

He stands facing me and undoes his belt. No no no! This isn't happening!

I really start to cry and shout and Christian's face lights up with dark mirth.

Suddenly he remembers something and walks towards the table. He picks up the cut glass and chugs down the wine in one go.

Then he saunters towards me like a hunter towards its prey. He grips my left arm and throws me face down on the bed. I try to twist away but his tight grip holds me down. I hear the swish of the belt in the air and close my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable fate of mine.

But the belt whams on the bed, just beside me. I turn my head to look at his face.

Christian is shaking his head and blinking his eyes rapidly. Then suddenly the belt falls from his hand and he falls on the bed, beside me.

Oh my god! He just fainted!

 _Thanks for reading! No real abuse! Just like you guys wanted!_

 _Song for this chap: I will never let you know by Nashville Cast_

 _The next chapter with have Ana's pov, Christian's pov and Elena's point of view. So why do you think CG fainted?_


	9. Getting away

_**Sorry for the late update guys!**_

 _ **Thank you daytonalay, dutchpotterfan,sweetsub75, joan,Tammi,Julia, fsogfanfictionaddiction and guests for your reviews.**_

 _ **Fsogfanfictionaddiction: reminder.. she was kidnapped and kept against her will by Jose. So, she just can't move on like that.**_

 _ **Most of you guessed right!**_

 _ **Sorry again! No Christian's pov because I really wanted to update.**_

Ana's pov

Today my forest is dark. The trees are sad and all the butterflies have broken wings.

I am lying beside Christian, facing his beautiful face. He is sleeping next to me, completely knocked out; his facial expression serene and peaceful, nothing like he truly is. But then this world is a lie, everything is a lie. The endless wait was a lie. The thought that he loved me even after so many years was me being completely delusional. Only the sharp pain in my heart is the truth, the ugly truth.

But then why would he love me? I know that I had written him that letter; that letter which might have torn his world apart. But how could he? How could he not see the shaky script in which the letter was written? How could he not notice the sad undertone of it? How could he believe in the fake letter? How could he be so insecure? Didn't he notice the love in my eyes when I told him that he meant the world to me for the thousandth time? Didn't he notice the endless sacrifices I made, just to make him smile? I thought that our hearts are joined by an invisible string of love and trust, but never did I think that it was so fragile.

He hates me so much! So much that he wants to hit me so savagely! So much that he has hurt so many innocent women! This is what I have got in return after waiting for him for so many years! For loving him unconditionally!

I realize that I am not crying. Maybe my tears have dried for evermore. No more! I have had enough. Enough people breaking my heart. Maybe my heart died in the moment he raised his belt to hit me or maybe when he slapped me. All I feel now is rage; uncontrolled and pure rage.

I fucking have to get out of here!

I rise up from the bed with much difficulty because my hands are bound behind my back.

I have to find a way to open the hand cuffs. I look around the room for the keys, but with no success.

Oh! Christian's pockets! This is going to be difficult because he is lying face down on the bed. I sit on the bed and insert my hand into his left pocket(from my back). Urghh! I am just not able to reach deeper with my tied hands.

Eureka! I think I found the key. I draw them out. I really hope that it is the right one. I find a full length mirror in the bathroom. I I stand with my back facing the mirror, so that I can have a clear view of the lock.

After dropping the key a number of times and a number of failed attempts, I finally unlock the cuffs. Hallelujah!

I undo the ball gag and the mask. I flush them in the toilet. Yes! That is going to give them a clogged toilet and maybe cost Christian a few more dollars!

I return back to the room. Christian is still lying on the bed, unmoving. I have to tell him that it was me! Maybe not that clearly because if he finds me, he might kill me.

But I have to tell him enough to give him his share of nightmares. Like those, which I have been getting since last ten years.

I bring both of his hands on his back. I handcuff them on his back just like they handcuffed me! Payback is a bitch, I know.

Now with a large amount of strength, which I didn't know I have, I turn him on his front. He is so fucking heavy!

Now he is lying face up on the bed.

I straddle his waist and sit on him. I hold his head and give it a shake from one side to another.

I slap his face softy; once, twice, thrice..he moans groggily.

Fucking open your eyes for once! I have to do it.

I slap him hard across his face. Grey eyes shoot open. Shit! Did I wake him up completely?

" Ana .. You", he says , trying to keep his eyes open.

" Yes it is me. Fucking me! It was fucking me the whole time. I loved you so much Chris. So much! I waited for you for ten long years. Was this only to see that how you believed the fake letter Jose made me right? To see you turn into such a monster? I might have loved you all this time, but now I truly hate you!"

Unable to resist, I press my lips to his. I kiss him and pour everything into that single kiss. Our last kiss. I rise up. He has fallen asleep again.

I stare at his angelic face for a few more minutes. I try to register the beauty of it in my memory; I want to draw the fine curves, the sharp bend and everything. His face is an artist's wet dream.

Did I forget to mention that I have developed artistic skills in my captivity? Well I have. I have painted several portraits; most of them of Christian, of when he was younger.

Now I have to get out of here!

I pick up the bottle that Christian has carried in with him. I need something for self defence.

I try the lock of the door. Oh thank God! It is open.

I step out into the lobby. Maybe Jesus has taken pity on me because the lobby is completely deserted. I am aware of the CCTVs around me, but I hope that I will be out before anyone notices anything.

I walk to the lift and press the ground floor button on the panel. In the silence of the elevator, I am made aware of my own thumping heart. I look at my reflection on the door of the lift. Yes, I look like a complete slut. Even a naïve person would call me that. I have to change my dress. Otherwise it will arouse doubts in the minds of the people here.

I step out of the elevator. I can hear the chatter of people coming from somewhere near. Since this elevator is through the back door, there is no one here.

I find a ladies toilet a few walks from the elevator.

The restroom is all white marble. It has six small stalls in it. There is a large mirror by the four sinks.

I hear the clicking of heels on the floor. Someone is coming.

I immediately enter into the last stall, because it is likely that she will not try to enter it.

I hear the door opening and the sound of heels come to a halt.

I open the door fractionally and peek through it.

I cannot see her. I think she is standing in front of the mirror.

Oh! I can see her reflection on the door of the first stall on the opposite line. Thank you physics!

The lady is nearly of my height and figure. She is wearing a black jumpsuit. Her platinum blond hair is tied up in a French bun.

Maybe I can take her.

I grip the bottle's neck tighter in my hand. Ihear the clicking of the heels again and the woman walks toward the first stall.

I immediately close the door.

I hear her close the door too.

I take off my black heels. Then trying my best to avoid any sound I open the door and walk to the stall in which she entered.

I hide behind the wall beside the stall and wait for her arrival.

I hear the sound of flush and then the door opening.

On the count on three.1 2 3..

She steps out, completely oblivious of my presence.

I hit her head from the back with the bottle.

" Aaaaaah", she cries out and then falls on the floor. I think I have reached my today's quota of seeing people faint around me.

I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. I have just hurt someone innocent. I instantly feel bad for her. I turn her sense less body so that she is lying face up now.

There is a bruise forming on the back of her head, though I see no blood. Thank god!

After some time I am done.

I am wearing the black jumpsuit and she is wearing the slutty costume of mine.

I have also taken the hundred dollars that were there in her purse. Inside it I also find a card.

It says Elena Lincoln.

I know that today I have crossed every limit of humanity but it was all for a better tomorrow.

I am so sorry Ms. Lincoln.

I wear my heels again and step out of the restroom.

I half walk, half run towards the exit.

The dark sky and cool air greets me with open arms. Freedom, it tastes so sweet. It is so addictive, like the best quality wine.

The security looks at me but doesn't give me much attention.

I hail a taxi. I am free!

 **Elena Lincoln pov**

I am the sexiest woman in this whole fucking world. And Christian Grey is mine!

He was always mine.

My naked reflection in the mirror stares back at me.

Even at the age of 45 I look gorgeous. My breasts still look full. I owe it to the silicon breast implant.

My waist it still round and my legs go on forever.

My platinum blond hair falls on my shoulders. The brown eyed beauty curves her red lips at me. She looks confident and charming as always. Thanks to the Botox too.

Yes I am the sexiest woman in this whole fucking universe.

My phone rings. I smile as I take the call. It is my Christian.

" Hey there handsome ", I breathe. I climb up my bed and lie down on it. My hand goes between my legs. Let's have some fun.

" Elena. Good morning. Are you busy tonight?", he says. I start rubbing myself at the sound of his voice.

Ah! Yes.. the feel. Christian's hard muscles, his cock..

" Elena , are you there?" , he asks, irritated.

" Busy? Mmm.. why exactly?", I ask him. I am in need of a long conversation.

" I wanted to discuss some business with you, regarding the beauty salons".

" I… oh yess.. I mean why.. I can come to your office if you waaant..ahh"

" What the fuck are you doing? ", he shouts in the phone. He is angry. GOOD.. I like him angry. The speed of my hand increases. Christian angry, Christian angry in bed.

And I fall into a mind blowing orgasm.

" Christian it is nothing. So you were saying".

" Are you free in the evening?"

" I am always free for you my dear", I coo.

" Well then meet me in ExoticA at 8pm".

And he hangs up.

Gah! He is so frustrating.

I have to get him in my bed today. I have to have him.

Maybe I will mix a little of something in his drink.

Yes I will do that.

In the evening

Christian enters the restaurant and every single woman turn to stare at him. Yes, he is drop dead gorgeous.

" Hello Elena", he says, his tone formal.

I pull him into a hug and kiss his cheek.

I feel him stiffen a little. Oh baby! Don't worry you are mine for the night.

I give him the wine that I have bought for him. The one in which i have mixed a little dose of Rohypnol. It is just to knock him out for a few hours.

" Well thank you. Bolligner 1997, my favorite", he smiles.

" yeah I ordered it just now! Only for you".

The waiter comes and pours some for us.

Drink it! drink it!

We talk business for the next half an hour. And he doesn't even touch his drink. My bad!

Just in the moment, when I think that he is going to take a sip, his ever present blackberry buzzes and he keeps his glass back on the table.

" Okay. Take her to room no. 3040", he says and hangs up. Then he starts to rise.

" Hey! Where are you going?", I ask. Oh no! just drink it and come with me.

" I have to go. Goodnight."

He says and walks away, taking the bottle with him.

I think he is going to one of his sluts again. Well! Shit.

Wait a second!

This means that he might drink the wine now. I will go to his hotel room after twenty minutes, send his slut away and have fun.

After twenty minutes or so I rise up and go to the ladies room to redo my makeup.

This side of the hotel is deserted.

I reapply my lipstick and powder my nose.

I think I need to use the toilet! Hell!

After emptying my bladder I exit the stall. I am coming to you baby..

I feel something thrash against my head. The pain lulls my senses and everything goes black.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Catch me if you can

**Christian's pov**

I hate you..I truly hate you…

She shouts at me and starts running towards the light at the other end of the tunnel, leaving me in the dark.

Anastasia!

I wake up, startled. I take a minute to realize that I am not in my room. Last night's events come rushing into my pounding head. Elena, the whore, I fainted, Ana!

I am made aware of the fact that my hands are tied at my back, fuck!

Who the fuck dared to do that! How the fuck did I lose consciousness!

I go through everything that I had done last night. And then it hits me. Elena!

That mother-fucking bitch! I am sure it was her because when I carried the bottle in, Ana's hands were tied behind her. Ana!

Was she really in the room last night? Was it actually her? But how in the name of god is this possible? She is living somewhere else with Jose, possibly making babies with him. Fuck! The thought burns my insides.

Yes! She was never here. I remember her, slapping me and then talking to me. She said that she hated me and she said.. fuck man! What did she say! I can't remember a thing. I know that I am being delusional. It was just a dream, a nightmare like the ones I have been getting every night since that day.

The door opens and Taylor steps in.

His passive expression changes from shock to worry to mirth to passive. Yes, of course he finds it funny.

" Sir, good morning", he says trying to control his laughter.

My head is pounding really hard, so I decide not to shout at him for this infarction.

"Come and get me out of this Taylor", I order him in a cold voice.

"Yes sir"

He uses his i-am-Taylor-i-know-everything technique and I am free.

I feel a sudden urge to pee and hurry to the washroom after asking Taylor to get the car ready.

My head hurts real bad and everything around me looks blurry.

After emptying my bladder I flush the toilet. A weird sucking sound in the toilet catches my attention.

Fuck no! Someone has flushed a leather thing and a ball gag in it. Today is definitely not my day. And I am not picking it up.

I turn to find myself facing a large mirror.

The right side of my face has a red handprint on it! I touch it absentmindedly. Ouch! It smarts.

Bad day, I told you.

And now I know for sure that it was not a dream and that Ana was truly here with me last night.

The clicking of heels against the floor breaks the chain of my thoughts.

Elena steps in the washroom. She looks like she has run a marathon. And she is wearing Ana's dress!

Oh my god! Was it? No, I remember the powder blue eyes, the face, the hair and the slap. I feel a sudden surge of anger at her. She has mixed something into my drink. That bitch!

She looks all sweaty. Maybe she has been fucking. A very disturbing thought increases my headache. Was she fucking me? I try to feel my nether regions and discard the thought immediately. No it must be someone else.

"Christian, sweetheart are you okay", she coos, breaking my internal monologue.

I really want to thrash her head against the wall right now.

" Do I look okay, Elena?", I say trying but failing to control my temper. She gazes at me, taken aback by my outburst.

Obtuse bitch!

" Christian I… I don't know.. what happened. You look so disturbed"

" Oh really! I will tell you what happened! Come here", I shout at her. Grabbing her hand, I walk her out of the washroom.

I search for the wine bottle on the bedside table, but with no success. Where did it go?

"Where is the bottle Elena?"

"Which bottle?"

"The one in which you mixed something! Roofie maybe?"

"I didn't! I don't know what you are talking about!", she tries to look innocent but her face defies her.

"Shut the fuck up! And spit out the truth! Or else I have my ways.", I threaten her.

"Okay fine! I am sorry. I mixed a bit of sleeping drugs in it to knock you out for a while.", she says in a shaky voice.

"And what for possible reasons Elena?", I ask sardonically.

" I wanted to have..to show you what you were missing", she stammers.

I take a deep breath to control my anger.

"Where is the bottle and why are you wearing this dress?" I ask her in a cold voice.

"I really don't know that, I swear", she mutters, all confused. This time, I know that she is telling the truth.

Her confused expression suddenly changes to the one of shocks.

"Oh my god! That bottle and this dress! I know what has happened!", she nearly jumps up as realization hits her.

She continues her monologue.

" The whore last night, must have taken the bottle after you fainted. Then she must have hit me to take my dress. That is why my cash is missing from my purse. That bitch!", she exclaims.

Oh my god! If she is telling the truth, Ana must have done this to escape from the hotel.

After seeing Elena's wound and the bottle in the toilet downstairs, I feel like I have solved the puzzle.

Ana pov

" Pull over", i say and taxi stops near a telephone booth with a screech.

I request the driver to wait for me because I know that I might not get another in this dead of night.

I enter the booth and close my eyes, trying to remember the number which I knew so well.

My mother's phone number.

I push a coin into the box and dial the number with shaking hands.

After ten long years, I will be able to hear her voice. Jose had never let me come near a phone since the last time I tried to contact my family behind his back.

The ring goes on and on and on. I can feel my heart thumping a franctic tattoo in my chest. Pick it up mom, please.

" Hello", a soft female voice answers.

" Hi … mm.. May I speak to Carla Steele?"

" Carla? I am afraid dear. No one with that name lives here".

Oh fuck no!

" Okay sorry". I murmur and hang up.

I want to cry. Has mom changed her number?

Then a horrible thought comes to my mind. Is she..

Oh no please don't let her be dead!

I try to remember another number.

Christian? Fuck no.

Kate? Oh yes.

I dial Kate, silently praying for her to pick up the phone.

" Hello?", a male voice says. I immediately recognize that voice which is just like it was ten years ago, only a little heavier. Elliot!

Oh my god! What if he tells Christian? Should i put my trust in him? No I don't think so.

" Can I speak to Katherine Kavanaugh? " I say trying to mimic a high pitch voice.

" May I know who is this?"

Oh hell!

" Emily Parker", I say remembering the name of a common friend we had in school.

" Kate come. There is some Emily on the phone", I hear him shout.

I hear a bit of hustle and bustle.

" Hello, Emily?" Kate's voice fills the receiver.

The tears I have been holding back, finally roll down my face. My best friend!

" Kate..", I say with a choked voice.

For two seconds I don't hear any voice and uncanny fear grips my throat.

" Kate are you there?"

" Ana, oh my god! Is it you?"

" Yes Kate. It is me".

" Oh my god! My fucking god! Where the fuck have you been?", she shouts in the phone. I can sense her tears through her choked voice.

In the next ten minutes I tell her everything that has happened with me.

" Oh lord! That fucking Jose! That fucking douche bag!", she says in a deadly voice that is capable of raising hell.

Then I hear her shout at someone in the room.

"Your brother is a mother-fucking son of a bitch!"

For the first time in years, I really smile. True friends do that to you.

" Ana listen to me..", she says.

And I do what she asks me to do.

 **Christian's pov**

Yes it is me. Fucking me! loved you Chris. So much! waited. Letter.. Jose ? You turn into such a monster! I truly hate you!"

Fuck! I don't remember everything she said. I remember her mentioning something about that Jose. She called me a monster!

I will show you a monster baby!

But why did she do what she did? Why would she risk her life like this?

I have to find this Jose! I have to find her. Period.

I have to make her pay. I want her to feel the pain she had made me feel! She deserves it! No less.

Christian's pov

Ring ring ring… goes the phone, as I silently wait for Montgomery to pick it up. My mind is stuffed with so many questions that I almost find it difficult to think. Probably I will go insane in a few hours.

I had forced Elena to give me the number of the agency which is probably owned by Jose. In fact I am sure as fuck that it is owned by Jose. Welch's background check can't be that wrong.

Welch has told me that he has gotten information about someone with the name Joseph .

I hope it is Jose!

Finally Montgomery picks up the phone.

" Sir", he says in a clipped tone.

"Have you clicked any pictures of Joseph yet?", I ask him.

"Yes sir. Our men spotted him in a bar just an hour ago. I will email you his picture right now sir".

"Good. Keep following him." I hang up.

Within a minute my phone pings. I open the email and the bastard's face pops up in my screen.

Mother fucking son of a bitch!

It is not Joseph, it is that bloody Jose. He still has the same disgusting and cringe worthy face.

And he owns a fucking whore house. Suddenly a malicious idea pops up in my head.

I will screw him. Fuck him over and over, finish him!

I pick up my phone to dial another number.

Jose's pov

I chug down the vodka in one go. I feel it burn my insides as it makes its way into my stomach.

But this burn is nothing compared to the burn I feel right now.

Anastasia! That bitch, she ran away. What if she tells the cops about me! I don't want to go to jail.

I will have to stop her!

Sending her to Grey was the biggest mistake of my life. And why am I being so certain that she ran away?

Maybe that Grey is keeping her locked away somewhere. Maybe he killed her! I hope that it is the case. I don't want her to reach the cops.

I feel my phone buzz. It's Andrew, my cousin.

"Jose! Where the fuck are you? We are officially fucked! Someone has screwed our business. Our joint bank account has been drained. The cops have seized our whore house. Even our house has been seized. I hope you have begging bowls! I am going away with whatever money I have. The police are after us! Bye need to go!", He completes his monologue in a hurry and hangs up.

I feel pain equivalent to the one felt when every bone in the body breaks.

I feel the urge to thrash everything around me. I want to kill that Grey! But before that I want to kill Ana! And I will kill her if she is not dead yet.

I just need to find her before the cops find me.

I drop my phone in the nearest water body I find.

After two days

My new phone buzzes.

"Jerry, any news?", I ask.

"Yes Jose, I have spotted her in a hotel in Portland. I will send you the address", Jerry says.

"Thank you so much brother", I tell him and hang up.

Finally after two long days of anxiety and anger, I get her.

1 0' clock at night I reach the worn out hotel where Ana is staying. I climb up the deserted stairs that take me to the fourth floor. The broken doors remind me of a black and white horror movie.

This means that she is definitely not with Grey! I smile at the thought. If I didn't get her, no one will.

I hope that he still loves her. I want him to feel the pain of losing the thing you love the most. He didn't get her then, he won't get her now.

I find the door numbered 404. The door is locked from inside. I take out the door cutting axe like machine that I have brought with myself. Probably the sound of it will wake Ana up, but this is the 4th floor, she won't be able to climb down the window, if any.

I start to cut the door (around the lock), thinking of all the good things I will do to her once I am inside. I grin at the thought. I feel myself getting hard.

After a minute or two, the door opens. Time to collect the prize!

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I am turned around and whammed against the wall beside the door.

Angry eyes look down at me. Shit!

" You mother fucker! What the fuck are you doing here?" the man growls at me.

The face is familiar, but I am unable to place where I saw it.

Another well-built man comes to me and snatches my bag pack. Asshole.

He fishes out the duct tape and roofee I had brought. Well double shit.

The an pinning me to the wall looks at the contents and then whips his head back at me. Now he looks thousand times angrier.

" You were trying to kidnap Ana! Weren't you?"He says gritting his teeth at me.

I would be lying if I said that I am not afraid right now. He thrashes me against the wall once more and keeps his forearm pressed against my neck, cutting off my oxygen supply partially.

" Tell me!" He shouts, increasing the pressure on my neck.

"I… I..who are you?"I croak.

He looks taken aback at the question.

" I am Christian Grey. Don't you recognize me Jose? " Oh my god!

I am officially screwed right now. What in the name of god is this asshole doing here!

Well I am going to defeat him in his own game.

" I will tell you everything just release me", I croak.

Grey releases me and I fill my lungs with precious air.

"I wasn't here to kidnap Ana. I understand that these things with me might make you think otherwise but trust me I love her. My wife and I had an awful argument just a week ago. And you see, she is very impulsive. So she walked out on me and since then I am trying to bring her back. I am here to take her back. These things with me are just the alternatives. Because Ana always resorts to self harm when she is angry. And I can't imagine life without her." I stifle a fake sob.

I can see his angry expression change to the one of sadness.

" And why do you own a whore house Jose? Don't tell me that you make your wife whore around for money even after loving her so much. BECAUSE I WON'T BUY IT!" He shouts at me.

"How do you thing we get money for a decent meal? WE own a whore house. And what do mean by saying that Ana goes whoring around?" I try to look nonchalant.

"Don't you know that your beloved wife came to me three nights before?" He asks all smug faced.

"What! She went to you? Oh my god! She must have learnt that you are rich. She has always been a gold digger" , I wear a yeah-that-happens-all-the-time expression.

Now he looks really hurt. Good.

He steps away from me and looks in the direction of the door.

" You say that she is inside?"

I nod in response.

He pushes the door open without any preamble and walks in. His partner takes his place and holds me against the wall.

In a few seconds he returns back, looking like a man possessed.

He grabs the front of my shirt and lifts me off my feet against the wall.

"Where the fuck is she?" He growls.

Oh no she is gone!

Anastasia pov

I wake up with a start. I blink my eyes in the dimly lit room. I can't place it at once, but the memories come rushing back into my mind within a second, leaving me with a dull ache in my heart.

I am startled by the commotion I hear outside.

 **You were trying to kidnap Ana! Weren't you?"**

Oh my god I know that voice! Chris-Christian is here!

 **Tell me!**

He shouts and I nearly jump off the bed. Man! He surely can scare the fuck out of someone.

" **I… I..who are you?"**

I hear another voice. Jose! Oh my god! What is he doing here?

I have to get out of here.

I pull in my jeans and overcoat ( that I bought with the money I took from Miss. Lincoln).

I stuff the left over money in my pocket and I am done.

I climb down the fire exit stairs, once again thanking its maker.

I look at the two cars outside the hotel. Of them one is an Audi R8, which I assume is Christian's because the other one is Jose's.

I sincerely hope that Jose has left the key in the car. I peek into the Volkswagen through the window. Nah! No such luck.

I walk towards Christian's car. I know that it is next to impossible that he has left his car open, but still I want to try my luck. The windows of the car are tinted black and I can't see through them, of course! I try the door, but it won't budge. SOB!

I scan the road, but it is completely deserted.

Just at the moment I contemplate of going and surrendering myself to my lovers( just kidding) , something on the ground catches my eyes.

Oh my god it is a key!

I pick it up and try it on the Audi. Click Click! It opens.

I jump up and down in excitement! The asshole must have dropped the key by mistake. I step into the car and the smell of familiar cologne hits my nose. Once again I am made aware of the dull ache in my heart.

I stab the key in the ignition and the car roars back to life.

The key chain dangling from the ignition catches my attention.

It says 'fuck you'.

Yeah! Same pinch.

Catch me if you can Grey!

I drive off.

Man! This car is surely expensive.

I take out the cheap phone I had purchased earlier. I call Kate.

She answers in the first ring.

" Yes Babe"

"Kate! Christian and Jose got here. I stole Christian's car and I am running out of ideas here. So help me!"

I say in one breath.

" Oh Shit! I was going to call you but never mind. Elliot is leaving for New York in a few hours. You are always welcome here. I will text you the address".

Many kilometers later

Buzz goes the bell. I hear the clicking of the locks inside and the door flies open.

Kate!

She looks just the way she looked 10 years earlier, just a little older and a lot sexier. I can tell that she has undergone a silicone breast implant, just like she had told me she would.

Her strawberry blond hair is tied up in a messy bun and her beautiful face lights up like Christmas. Tears fill into her eyes and she pulls me into a hug.

"Ana banana"

" Kate", I manage to say through my tears.

She pulls me into her house and locks the door behind us.

" I am sorry Ana. I am sorry that I couldn't save you", she sobs.

" I knew that you couldn't do anything so awful. Trust me! I tried to find you. I searched for you everywhere. Everywhere I could think of. But you weren't there. I stayed with your mom for a week to give her emotional support but dad… My father sent me away to study in Paris. He thought that I would run away too like you.

"I tried to fight my parents but they were adamant. I had to go unwillingly. And after I came back, it was too late." Another sob wrecks her body, as she continues to cry.

I look into her eyes and I know that she is telling the truth. Kate was never a good liar. She has always been straightforward and badass. I don't know if time has changed her too, like most people. But I do know that she is not lying about that.

I hug her again.

"It's okay Kate. I know that you have tried your best to find me. You don't need to apologize." I caress her back.

"This time I won't let anything to happen to you Ana", she says and I can sense the resolve in her voice.

" Kate, How's mom?" I ask her, though I don't want to hear her reply.

"Ana, Carla got a heart attack, a week after you were taken away. It left half of her body paralyzed. She can neither walk nor talk. Carrick paid for her medicine for a few years. After that Christian took her responsibility."

Mom! I feel the ache in my heart getting worse by the second. At least she is alive. But Carrick and Christian pay for her med. Since when did they become so philanthropic?

" I want to meet her Kate!" I tell her. Mom!

"No Ana! You can't do that! She still lives there. What if someone sees you! Carrick and Grace still live in the Grey house. What if they tell Grey about this! We need to talk to him first, tell him the truth." She shouts at me.

Yeah maybe she is right. I sigh.

" Does she live alone?" I enquire.

"No Christian has appointed a full time nurse for her. Her name is Rita. I have met her. She is good. Don't worry", she replies.

Oh thank god!

"Would you like a drink?" Kate asks.

" Yeah."

I am in need of one.

The amber liquid calms my mind as I relax into the couch.

"Where did you park Grey's car? Don't tell me that you parked it outside my house! Because he will know then. They all have trackers in their cars!" Kate panics.

"Kate I am not that naïve! I parked it about one kilometer away from your house, near a deserted park. Then I picked up a rock lying nearby and did a little makeup on the car. Didn't break anything, just scratches, I swear. Then I hailed a taxi" , I burst into laughter.

Kate looks at me like I have grown two heads.

"Don't tell me it was Audi R8 Spyder on which you tested your awful makeup skills?" Kate asks, all pale faced.

" Sure it was. And my makeup skill are not awful!" I try to look hurt.

"Jesus! Ana! It is Christian's favorite car. Elliot has borrowed most of his cars except that one. Christian is extremely possessive about it. You have some nerve girl!" Kate tries to make a face but ends up laughing.

Kate turns her body, facing me.

"So, have you thought what you are going to do now? You clearly need a job. Jeez Ana! You have a future!" She says, all serious-faced.

" I don't know Kate. I don't have enough qualifications for a job. I know that I can complete my studies now, but that would take time. That is what I don't have." I feel a sudden urge to snap each bone in Jose's body. A single tear runs down my left cheek.

"Hey babe! Don't worry. We will think of something. Now that you are back, everything is going to be great again." Kate says tapping my back.

I rest my head against her shoulder and think about all the good things that might have happened to me if I hadn't been kidnapped.

I would have had a job that would have paid me enough to have a two-storey house with a small garden. I would have lived there with my mom, my two children and my husband. Christian! The now- familiar pang returns with full force. I succumb to my tears.

I am running down the lobby of the hotel. The cold air of the lobby chills me to the bones through the skimpy clothing I am in.

" Anastasia, wait".

Someone shouts after me. I don't listen, I don't stop. I am too scared to do that.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder that stops me on my track. I am turned back to face a tall angelic man, Christian.

I smile at him, but his beautiful face is marred with anger. He pushes me on the floor. It's then that I notice, he has a whip in his hand. He raises his hand and cracks the whip down on me. I pinned under his gaze, unable to move a muscle. The whip tears open my skin and blood gushes out from the wound.

He lands his whip on me, again and again, without a pause. The lobby gets filled with his laughter and the floor with my blood.

I wake up with a start. Thank fuck! It was a dream.

I am drenched with sweat. In the pin drop silence of the guest room, I can hear the erratic thumping of my heart. The dream felt so real. It would have been real, if the drink wasn't there. This is what I get for my irrational love for him. I should never have waited for him. I fall back on the bed, crying.


	11. The truth

Sorry! Been busy guys!

Warning: This chapter has some serious rudeness. Some third-degree torture.

Christian's pov

" Aaaah! " Jose screams as ice cold water hits his face for the third time since the morning.

" Let me go..you asshole!" He screams again, trying to break free of his bonds.

He is suspended from the ceiling with the help of suspenders, his toes barely toughing the ground.

" Sir to you, Jose. And I will let you go once you confess the truth." I tell him. Even to me my voice sounds menacing.

" I told you truth already. Can't you fucking hear! You dumb-fuck." Jose growls at me.

" Okay if that's what you want." I sigh.

I spy the whips lying on the table. I pick up the single tail one. It hurts the most.

Jose is wearing nothing but boxers. I should have taken them off too, to intimidate him even more. But I decided against it because I didn't want to look at his sorry excuse for a dick.

I crack the whip against the floor to draw his attention towards me.

He looks up at me, his face drenched in water and his hair stuck on his forehead. His eyes grow large with fear and I smile at him devilishly.

" Wha..what are you going to do with that?" He swallows.

"What do you think I am going to do with this?" I reply.

As I circle him, he keeps on fidgeting.

The first strike hits him on the small of his back. He wails in pain.

I hit him again on his stomach. Harder.

"Pleaseeeee! Just stop! I can't.. Christian.. .. Sirrrr", he cries.

I rain three blows at him persistently. I pour all my anger on these blows. My anger on him, Ana, myself..

"Truth.. I want the truth, Jose", I tell him coldly.

I don't want to do this either. I don't want to look at his ugly face again. Ever again. But I know that there is something that he is hiding from me. Something that.. that might change everything.

As disturbing as this thought is, I still want to know the ugly truth.

I keep on leaving angry red stripes on his body and he keeps on shouting..praying..crying..

After forty blows my right arm hurts, so I decide to stop.

But he still hasn't spoken the truth. Has he been speaking the truth since the beginning?

I hope this isn't the case. I always thought that the fact that I can read people's minds helped me gain success in business.

"You will regret it if you don't start speaking the truth right now", I warn him.

"You wish, Grey!" He spits at me. I jump back and his bloody saliva misses me by a few inches.

Yuck! Alright then, jerk.

I pick up the sack lying against the wall. I pick a handful of salt from it and come back to stand in front of Jose.

I show him the salt and he blanches.

"No please! Don't do this. Please." He begs. Still no truth. He has some resolve.

The spray of salt hits his bloodied chest and he shouts, inhumanly.

" Aaaaah! No.. It hurts… fuck it… it hurts.. burnsss", he sobs.

Any normal person should have felt bad for him by now. But I don't feel a thing. I know that I am far from normal.

"You can still speak the truth. If you don't, I want to say that I have a great collection of knives. Butcher knives." I smile at him.

He looks like he wants to puke.

He still doesn't utter a word.

I sigh and I start walking towards the knives kept on the table.

"No wait! I will speak.. the truth.. please wait!" He whines and I fight a sudden urge to pat my back.

"Yes, José. Please do. And don't try to sell me the lie again. I will know, trust me."

" Ana didn't leave you. I kidnapped her. I was paid to kidnap her. But she didn't want me even though I loved her. It was you, she wanted. She wrote that letter against her will. I made her write it! That day you saw her in that hotel, I was the one who had sent her there. I wanted her to know that you hated her now. That you have turned into a sadistic monster. I wanted her to love me. But that whore ran away from there! "

Each word that comes out of his mouth, hits me like a freight train.

I feel like I am falling into an endless pit. Regret and guilt threatens to choke me. i want to thrash my head against the wall. My heart that had turned dormant after Ana's departure has started to thump erratically in my chest.

Ana didn't leave me! She loves me. My Anastasia! The letter was fake. Everything was a lie.

But then the rest of his words registers on me. Ana was kidnapped!

"Who asked you to kidnap her, Jose?"

His reply makes my blood boil.

Ana pov

The yellow paint splashes against the white canvas. I add some red color, some green, black , grey and my painting is over. It took me four hours.

I stand back to look at it.

Hmmm..not bad. Can do better.

I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me. I turn around to find a very shocked Kate.

" Ana! Oh my god! Wow.. it's so beautiful!"

"Yeah it's okay."

"Okay? Are you kidding me Steele? This has to be the best painting I have ever seen!" Kate exclaims.

I run my eyes through my painting again. It is a picture of us. Kate and me.

It looks..okay to me.

"Wow Ana! You have grown some serious talent! I always knew that you have some artistic skills. But this is extraordinary!"

"Thanks Kate", I smile at her.

Her phone rings and fishes it out of her purse.

" Hey Meg! Yeah I am coming right up." Kate says as she answers her phone.

"Ana I have to get going. I am already running late for work. Bye banana!" She kisses my on my cheek and leaves.

After a few minutes I hear the main door shut.

Huh! Now it is just me in the house.

I clean the brushes and the plates. I vacuum the whole house and launder the clothes, because I have nothing else to do.

I still have a lot of time before Kate returns! Hell!

So I decide to clean the bathroom too. Jobless me!

Kate's bathroom looks spick and span already. But I really want to clean it. i find the bathtub still filled with soapy water. Wow Kate!

I wonder how Elliot deals with her. As I walk towards the tub to drain the water, I hear the doorbell.

Can Kate be back so early? I don't think so.

As I turn around to walk out of the bathroom, I slip and fall on the bathtub, splashing water on the floor.

Wow! Damn Kate for leaving soapy water on the floor! And damn me for deciding to clean it.

I rise up from the tub and realize that I am completely wet. My white shirt is sticking to my torso and so are my blue shorts. And guess what , I am not wearing a bra! I roll my eyes at myself.

I hear the doorbell again. Fuck you stranger!

I rush to the door and peek out through the peek hole.

It's an old lady wearing black sunglasses. She is even carrying a kitten. Can't cause me much harm, can she?

And she won't give two fucks about my boobs either!

I open the door.

"Sorry, Kate isn't home. I am her friend, Anastasia." I tell her politely.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia. I have come to take my car keys. It is kept right on the table." She replies and points the table beside the sofa.

Car keys! She must be ninety. She drives at this age!

I find the keys and give them to her.

" Thank you Sweetheart! And one more thing, Elliot's brother Christian is here to see you. Bye dear!"

She starts to walk away as Christian steps out from behind the wall next to the door. Jesus H. Christ!

I try to shut the door but he pushes at it open and steps in. when he has successfully made his way into the house, he closes the door behind him.

No no no! How the hell did he get my location! I am reminded of my nightmare about him. My heart speeds up in fear.

"Please don't hurt me Christian!" I plead.

I look up into his eyes. His grey eyes. They don't look angry at all like that night. In fact they are filled with lust, as he looks down at me. I follow his line of sight and find myself looking at my nipples trying to tear their way out of my shirt. Obviously, I had completely forgotten about them.

I wrap my arms around my torso to cover myself up from his eyes.

He blinks once, twice and starts to get off his black leather jacket.

"No Christian please don't touch me.. please." I beg him. Is he going to force himself upon me?

"Ana don't be ridiculous. I would never do that. I am just giving you my jacket!" Oh! And he has the nerve to look offended after all he has done.

I take his jacket because I seriously want the ground to swallow me up right now. Since that can't happen, this will do.

" Ana I know the truth. I know that you didn't leave me. You were kidnapped! When all this time I have been beating myself up thinking that.. you..you.. left." He blurts out in one breath.

Oh! He knows the truth. And beating yourself up? I thought it was girls that you were beating up.

I feel the pang in my chest again. No I can't fall for it again.

"So what, Christian? I don't give a fuck about what you know and what you don't! Get the hell out of Kate's house!" I give him my best cold look.

Take that you turkey butthole!

He looks taken aback at my words. He looks seriously hurt.

"I…I know Ana. I completely understand that. You deserve to be mad at me. But you have to hear me out, baby". He pleads.

Baby!

How dare he!

" I don't want to do anything with you, Christian! Leave or I am calling the cops!" I shout I at and turn to run into some room and lock myself in.

"Ana wait! Listen to me. I know who was behind all of this." His voice stops me in my tracks. I sense the sadness in his voice. This I have to know.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
